Resistance is Futile
by Mx-Kristian
Summary: "I'm going to teach you things that the teachers at Hogwarts don't teach you Harry." Voldemort said as he caressed Harry's red face. "Something that the pathetic Dumbledore doesn't teach." Harry is captured by Voldemort, what does this lead to? Non-con!


**PLEASE NOTE: This Fic contains RAPE. I don't know why I wrote this, but I was feeling really angry today and decided to put it into a HP Fanfic...odd.  
Well, please...um...enjoy?**

* * *

Harry had suddenly woken up, as if startled by a horrific nightmare, and looked around. He was alone...completely alone.

But this didn't make any sense; the last thing he remembered was being in the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione, enjoying butterbeer and a laugh with his friends. Now, he was chained to a cold brick wall, with shackles on his arms, forcing them to stay raised above his head, though his legs were free.

He hadn't a clue how long he'd been here for.

Harry shivered a little in the cold room, wishing he put a little more on before he left for Hogsmeade.

Before he could curse his stupidity any more, the doors of the cellar in front of him opened, and two masked men walked in along with a third whose face was concealed in the shadows.

Harry recognised the two men in front as Death Eaters, but the man at the back was unfamiliar.

"Harry Potter." Said the man with the shadows on his face. "At last; just you and me." He had pride in his voice but it was cold and harsh.

"Who are you?" Harry said with a slightly wobbly voice. "W-what do you want?"

The two masked men laughed and stood beside Harry with one man on each side.

"He obviously is innocent then..." the man said. "Very innocent indeed."

"What're you talking about?" Harry shouted. "Let me go!"

"We're not letting you go, boy." Said the death eater on his right. "Until our Lord get's what he wants from you."

"G-give you w-what?" Harry said. "I didn't t-take anything!" The death eaters laughed harder.

"It's not the matter that you stole anything Harry." Said the cold voice, and suddenly stepped into a  
puddle of light in front of Harry. And his face was revealed. Lord Voldemort was there, standing in front of Harry, strong and at large. "It's what I'm going to steal from you." He finished.

His cruel, red eyes flashed dangerously, and his snake-like face twisted with an expression Harry didn't know or could explain.

All of a sudden the two death eaters beside him grabbed a leg each, and spread him out.

"S-stop!" Harry begged. "Don't touch me!"

One death eater grabbed the buckle on his belt and pulled it off, and the other spelled his trousers and the rest of his clothes off, though leaving him in his underwear.

"He's very pretty." Voldemort remarked, coming closer to him. "I can't wait to bury myself inside you."

"Stop saying such things!" Harry cried. Voldemort growled faintly then suddenly pulled back slightly and slapped him hard on the face, leaving Harry to spit blood out of his mouth and in a light daze.

"Never felt pain like that before, have you?" Voldemort said, gripping his face in a clamp-like grip.

"Of course not. The famous Harry Potter has not experienced any pain before..."

Voldemort started to play a little with Harry's boxers, fiddling with the seams. "...Until now..."

The two death eaters laughed and one said "Fresh ones are always the best..."

All of a sudden, Voldemort ripped off Harry's boxers, leaving him in nothing. Now the men could see everything.

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed. "STOP IT NOW-!"  
_  
SLAP.  
_  
Again, another hit in the face from Voldemort.

"I'm going to teach you things that the teachers at Hogwarts don't teach you Harry." Voldemort said as he caressed Harry's red face. "Something that the pathetic Dumbledore doesn't teach."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Harry yelled louder than he ever had before.

Voldemort didn't however, he gently tipped Harry's face up to face him properly.

"What are you doing?" Came the innocent boy's reply.

Voldemort suddenly crashed down on Harry's lips, claiming them as his own. Licking, sucking and biting on the rosy innocent lips, and forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring.

He could feel Harry trying to resist him, but it was worthless. Nobody could get escape from him.

Nobody can escape from Voldemort.

Voldemort pulled out of Harry's mouth, leaving the boy in shock and shame.

"Well, well, Harry." Voldemort mocked. "Was that your first kiss?"

Harry turned his head away, refusing to answer.

Yes, it _was _his first kiss. And knowing his luck, it was probably going to be his last. How could he ever escape now? From Voldemort?

The older man then pulled back, and started to unrobe.

Once he was naked, he grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him up to meet with Voldemort's crotch.

He then started to push in the boy's untouched entrance, earning a grunt of pain and discomfort from Harry.

"Am I your first, Harry?" Voldemort teased, as he started to probe the boy's dry entrance with his cock. "Am I the one who's going to discover how great the famous Harry Potter's arse is?"

Then, without further mocking of the naive boy in front of his, he pushed in.

Harry screamed and groaned and cried, louder than he had ever in his life, making his throat ache and burn from effort.

"Relax, Harry." Voldemort cooed. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already." He chuckled slightly.

He then started to thrust. He pushed and drilled into the poor boy in front of him with no mercy, each thrust, the boy would scream louder than the last one.

Harry felt like his insides were being sliced up and his spine was on fire.

"Stop it!" Harry groaned with effort again. "Please!"

"You sure scream nicely, Harry." Voldemort jeered.

As Harry tried to resist by kicking him off, the two Death Eaters beside him held his legs out even wider for Voldemort.

Harry pulled the chains at his wrists in his pathetic attempt to escape, but nothing could distract him from the never ending pain that was being pushed in and out of his entrance.

"Ssshhh." Voldemort cooed wickedly to the boy. "Quiet down, or I will be forced to let every one of my Death Eaters have their way with you.

"Please stop it!" Harry cried, his body now slacking against Voldemort's grip and the chains from weakness.

"You're really tightening up, boy." Voldemort growled a little. "Have all the boy's at Hogwarts got nice asses like you?"

"No matter how much you violate me, it's useless!" Harry said. "I won't give in-!" but he was cut off from a particularly brutal thrust from the man that made him scream and choke.

Voldemort was groaning in pleasure and said "You've got a great ass. I don't know why I didn't think of doing this to you earlier."

"I won't take this kind of insult!"

Voldemort laughed and paused in his actions. "It's not an insult, boy." As he began to rub Harry's nipples.

"Stop touching me!" Harry said, his face mixed with pain and pleasure.

"You've got a really indecent look on your face, you know, Harry?" Voldemort said lightly. "Are you actually _enjoying _what I'm doing to you?"

Voldemort began to thrust again, causing the boy to scrunch up his face.

"I'm going to release my load inside you, Harry." Voldemort said into his ear. "And mark you as mine, once and for all."

"No, I won't let you...!"

"_'Let me'_?" Voldemort quoted with amusement, as he was still pounding into the sweet ass.

"Nobody has control over me, Harry. Not even Dumbledore."

Defeated, Harry screamed with Voldemort, who was moaning in pleasure, yelling in victory that he was the one to claim the thirteen-year olds virginity.

At last, Voldemort was at is hilt, and his seed filled up Harry's entrance.

Harry squirmed in discomfort as the man orgasmed and whilst feeling a sticky, hot fluid slid down between his thighs. The two Death Eaters let go of his legs and they hit the ground, leaving Harry to drop to the floor of the cellar, his hands still in the shackles.  
_  
"That's _why your mother died to save you." Voldemort said coldly as he put his robes back on. "You survived to be fucked by your equals."

The men laughed, and Harry tried curl up as best he could, but it was pointless.

"Resistance is futile, Harry." Voldemort said. "You two." He said suddenly, addressing his Death Eaters. "You may have your way with him for an hour, until I return. I have business to attend to."  
One death eater pulled off his mask to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Let's hope that the Dark Lord wasn't bragging about that ass of yours for nothing, Potter." He said with a wicked smirk.  
_  
Someone, help me...anyone._

* * *

**Please Review ^_^ **


End file.
